Cesar's little shameful secret
by feathered moon wings
Summary: When Cesar ask a REALLY random question to his brother he knows the conversation CAN'T be god. But what a big surprise he takes when he discovers his brother is in love! Who can that mysterious girl be? Cesar won't tell but Rex is wiling to find out. Are Cesar's warnings really to be careful with? "Her? Is that the woman you love?" He says stunned "But... she can't be... how?"


**Cesar's little shameful secret**

**-The girl of purple eyes-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After all the mess of the nanite had calm down and all the EVO's had returned to their human forms, White knight decided that Cesar was no longer a treat (For them at least) and he could return to his place in Povidence just as everyone that hadn't been locked up.

Rex had been trying to rebuild his broken relationship with Cesar by spending a bit of his time by his side, because after the shock that the scientist gave him (Even after the trued was reviled) it was hard for Rex not to be afraid of what the other Salazar did. This time between the two consisted on the EVO sitting lazily in a chair, speaking nonsense with his brother (And by nonsense he meant what Cesar answered to his questions).

That day as many others, Cesar worked non-stop on his projects, but a curious thought that had been bugging him crossed his mind again and distracted him form the really important stuff.

-Rex…- He stopped his work to give a small gaze to his younger brother, who was lazily resting on a chair from Cesar's lab as other countless times, just closing his eyes and wondering about his life.

-S'up?- He asked without paying too much attention.

-Your girlfriend…- He said cautiously but just as the word "Girlfriend" was relished from his lips Rex sat strait up knowing that this conversation definitely didn't headed to a nice direction –She… was once bad… wasn't she?

-Amm yeah…- The confusion in his voice was obvious at his brother's statement.

-What would you think … or do… if she went over the wrong side again?- He thought about every word he was saying in case his brother could misinterpret something… he knew for the record that the minds of the teens worked in strange and random ways.

-Well… I dunno. Even if she did, which is not possible- He quickly added, sure of what he was saying -I would do anything to make her snap out of it… I mean… cause I know she's good and would only do that because she's been threatened or confused of what she thinks… either way I'm sure she'll return… because… she loves me- That was a lot form him to say, Rex was being serious about what he was saying –Why do you ask anyway?- He suspiciously eyed him with hands over the hips, previously standing up.

-No reason in particular… just curious _mijo_- And as soon as he asked he returned to his work as if from the beginning he hadn't spilled a word. The little Salazar was about to leave the subject aside but something captured his attention. "Why the heck would Cesar ask something like that? It ins't like him…" He carefully watched his brother's figure; he had said it all TOO cautiously, diverting his gaze from time to time, uncomfortable, babbling of a hypothetical question… "Wait a second, hypothetical question? People usually asked those when they are up to something, when it is **definitely **not a hypothetical question…" Then it hit him like a soccer ball to the head and the pieces of the puzzle were all together… those signs…

-Oh bro…- He said dumfounded.

-Hm?

-You've got to be kidding me, is this for real? No way! Oh my god, Cesar! I can't believe this! You have a crush!- He said with a weird glee in his eyes -When did this happen?- The scientist was perplex at his brother's excitement and babbling -You've got to tell me all of it! My brother! Is interested in something other than science! No, its way better! He's not just interested in something, he's in love!- Shouted Rex proudly and exited.

-No I'm…- He was interrupted with half blush up to his face.

-You GOT to tell me Cesar! How does she look? Is she pretty? I bet she's a scientist! Oh, no maybe a biologist! No, no I bet she's a girl you sow down town and you don't even know her name!- Countless theories where spilling from his wild imagination exited of what could have possibly make Cesar pay attention to something that was not related to his work and obsession.

-Stop Rex…- Begged his brother with a shy smile and pink marks on his checks.

-Tell me about her!- Demanded the EVO happily banging his hands over the working table of the scientist.

-I… I can't- He said with little shame on his eyes.

-Como on bro! There's nothing to be afraid of! And I'm you brother you can trust in me! Ceeesaaar!- His mind rushed at the idea that the older male had choose a random question about his girlfriend so they could discuss about girls and his 'unworthy love'. "No wonder why the question was so random…" Rex thought.

-I, I really can't…

-Oh!... At lest tell me how she looks?!- He waited for his brother's mind to debate the situation.

-Well…- He started shyly.

-Well?- He pressed paitiencless.

-She has black hair…- He sounded doubtful.

-Ahm, black hair, what else?

-She has… indigo eyes…

-What else bro? Is she tall?- Asked exasperated for the unusual lack of words from the other Salazar.

-Well… yeah- Small smile in his face.

-How much? Is she taller than you?- He asked in fear, his theory said that was NOT good when it came to couples. "Mans should be taller than woman" Or at lest that's what he thought.

-No- He laughed lightly -Just under my nose.

-Oh great! That's a perfect height- He added enthusiastically -What do you like about her?

-… That she… trusts me?- Some long seconds started to grew between them. But that had been the limit of Rex's patience –Oh come on man! -Be more specific damn it! You're talking about a woman not a _dog_ for screaming out loud! STAND STRAIGT LIKE A _MACHO_ AND BE MORE SPESIFIC!

-ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! She has short black hair that seems dark purple in the sun and covers her left side of the face! Her eyes may look like brown and then like indigo but sometimes I swear they are purple! She is demanding, proud, determinated and sometimes cold-hearted. She knows I exist but I don't think she sees me of more than a colleague. I feel happy when she's by my side and trusts me with important stuff but when she acknowledges my work _siento que millones de mariposas revolotean en mi estomago y me sonrojo levemente pero cuando se voltea y se marcha mi estomago párese querer estallar! __Y nunca me había enamorado de alguien! Y admiro y amo como camina tan agraciadamente y pasa a junto a mi pero no se da cuenta de mi presencia por que esta muy concentrada preocupándose en que los demás la respeten! Y yo la respeto mucho y, y, y, y, Y AVECES ME DISTRAIGO DE MI TRABAJO MIRO A LA NADA Y PIENSO EN ELLA! Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE NISIQUIERA SE SU VERDADERO NOMBRE!- _He took a huge deep breath cause he had no more air to speak (Shout) what he thought and felt of her. The repetitive inhale and exhale of the hispanic man was the only sound that echoed in the lab. Rex was speechless… looking at his disturbed brother who probably had never talked of a matter like this in his entire life.

-Wow _hermano…_you where talking so fast I could only understood half of the things you shouted…she must've really made a great impression on you to react like that.

-Yeah…- He said quietly –I… I think she did.

-You must really like her… You've GOT to tell me who she is?- And soon the unthinkable question was released of Rex's lips. And as if Cesar just had one of his space outs caused by his incapacity to concentrate too much on one thing that wasn't science… he was soon with his cheery expression over his face.

-I need more data…- But it was obvious the facade of his while he leaved a confused Rex, all alone in his laboratory.

-Your not going to get away with it…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The few next days the older Salazar did nothing more than all the possible too avoid his little brother; he no longer took breakfast with the rest but in his room like all the other meals, he walked in unusual corridors and ran when the EVO approached. But all of his efforts where once in a while defeated by the persistent teen. Almost two times at day would Rex found Cesar and bluntly asked any question referent about the 'famous girl' Cesar seem so in love with.

Walking to his lab…

-What's her name?- The genius skipping him with a frown.

In his lab…

-Do I know her?- He entered with a jump just to be expelled by a sonic laser.

In the zoo of Providence…

-Is she from this country?

Anywhere Rex could find him, in every room and every hall.

-Bro this is serious you got to tell me!- The EVO made his brother stop in the middle of a desert corridor.

-Rex I-CAN'T- He said strongly.

-Yes you can!... If it's something your ashamed of or something secret you know you can trust in me…- Cesar stopped dead in his tracks.

-_Mijo_… this is not a matter of if I trust you or not- He said with a seriousness that scared the teen –I DO trust you.

-Then why don't you tell me?

-You won't like it.

-Who can assure that? Come on, tell me.

-You won't like it- Cesar repeated.

-Try me!- He dared.

-… Okey… but you're not going to like it…- He eyed him face to face. Rex didn't even cared on his brothers warning; he was so exited because he was finally going to discover who the girl was. In the past few days he had been so concentrated in getting the answer of the hispanic man that he didn't even bother on thinking about it just for a brief moment. Here it was… finally, the moment that he had waited so long, he was sure that the answer was going to be just great, that the crush of his brother was going to be some beautiful lady, that nothing could ever ruin this…

Had he heard it all right? The apple of his hand suddenly fell to the floor with silenced bumps… ending beside his brothers feet.

-What?- He asked sceptical and speechless.

-I told you weren't going to like it…- He reminded Rex, looking away, kind of ashamed of himself. An endless silence flew across them for more time that it should have. And suddenly, with a little frown, Cesar walked away, leaving a perplex boy in the middle of the lonely hall.

-C… Cesar?- After some long time he had finally reacted –Cesar?- He turned to the direction his brother had left, in hope he was still at sight… but it was obvious that he was long gone. Yet, in all his shock, he ran down hall, with the slight hope of finding his brother. How could he have been so stupid? That long time in which he spoke no word he had hurt Cesar. He had hurt him badly. The reason Cesar didn't what to tell him her name was because he was ashamed of his feelings and afraid of what would Rex's reaction be. The young EVO had just realised that what he did was far worse than yelling at his brother's feelings. But it was just his natural reaction, the simple idea didn't fit in his head, he was still surprised… and mad… very mad. But it was more important to settle things right with his dearest brother (And only one). So he searched… and searched… and searched. Cesar was no were to be found… he was not in his mobile lab nor in his lab at Providence; at first he thought the Salazar had shut the doors so Rex could not pass, but as soon as he found a way to open it there was no one inside. He kept searching in every place he could imagine his brother to be… he just couldn't.

-Holiday?- Asked the teen, entering to her big and white lab.

-Oh, Rex. What's up?- She asked just as a caring mother would.

-Have you seen my brother? I've been searching for him ALL day long in every place I can think of, but I can't find him!- He said really frustrated and tiered.

-I haven't seen him since this morning… when he was trying to get away from you- She added thoughtful –Like the past days…- The poor boy gave up, just sitting tired, banging his face on Holiday's working table.

-What's wrong?- She asked a bit concerned.

-Nothing is just… I did something really stupid- His hands ran tiredly over his wild hair, looking at his friend.

-You didn't ruin some machine of his, did you?- Asked quite alarmed.

-No, I think… I offended him quite badly…

-How so?- Rebecca said with a tiny smile, amused with the idea of that mad scientist noticing something out of his working field.

-I dunno… he told me he was in love…- That statement made her stop her work. Cesar? In love?

-In love…

-Yes, he told me who she was and well… I didn't say a thing… think it was worse than actually saying something stupid- Both shared the quiet silence between them, the woman concerned for both Salazar's in this unusual situation –I… I need to find him Holiday…- He said looking at her. And with that simple statement, Rex stood up and leaved.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After some days Rex had finally seen his brother, but he seem to look like nothing ever happened, as he had never spilled a word and he didn't understand what his little _mijo _was talking about

-Why are you apologising Rex?

-I don't really know what you're saying…

-And I thought you said I was the mad one.

Cesar did want to make as if nothing had ever happen and if things kept going the way they where, soon Rex was going to believe he had only imagine it. He couldn't let that happen.

-I can't believe I'm doing this…- Mumbled Rex, walking straight to his brother's lab. He knew beforehand he was going to regret it, he was so going to regret it –Can I come in Cesar?- Asked the Teen in front of his brother's door, but as he heard no answer the hispanic boy was not amused, the weird thing would have been Cesar actually answering. He entered as always.

-Oh, hi mijo- Said the scientist noticing Rex at last –In what can I help you- He asked as every time his little brother came to visit, even tough he always knew what would his answer be "Nothing, just passing by to stick around a bit" Secretly, the kid sight.

-I just wanted to show you something- He said with a fake smile and enthusiasm.

-Show me something?- Asked surprised, that sure was new. But Rex already knew what Cesar's answer was going to be "I'm a little busy right now… maybe later" So he didn't gave him a single moment to answer.

-It is amazing you have no idea- The boy took his brothers arm and dragged him outside not even leaving the elder to remove his goggles from his forehead.

-But I…

-Just shut up an' follow me- He said not really wanting to act all cheery and smiley.

-All right, all right…

-I just found this amazing room I didn't even know existed- They walked (Or rather Rex walked and Cesar let himself be dragged along) to the depths of Providence, where usually no soul could be found. The teen was already tired of talking too much so his brother wouldn't complain about his actions. "Just walk quickie damn it" He though desperate, what would he give for someone to carry on his plan and let him just watch the show.

Finally they had arrived to the place he secretly took his brother, as far as Rex knew Cesar didn't know of that place; he wasn't allowed because Knight said that it could cause some serious problems if he was not truly on their side. At glace it just looked like a big white wall in the middle of the hall but it was a lot more than that. With out his brother noticing, Rex opened the secret door with his nanites. His plan was in action.

-Look at that!- He said enthusiastic, turning abruptly to a random direction to the other side of the corridor, 'Accidentally' pushing his brother hard.

-Hey!- The force was too much for Cesar to keep his balance, so he went all the way straight to the floor, strange thing because he could have sworn there was a wall behind his back –Rex, could you be a little bit more ca…- He paused shocked as he watched the wall closing, he ran to get out of the room but he was not fast enough –Rex! Rex!- He called still surprised by the event.

-Hu? Cesar where are you?- Rex asked 'Confused'.

-On the other side of the wall I think- He tried to open it with his hands but it was of no use –I think I may be locked up… I'll try using the door controls to open it.

-Oh, no you won't- Said quietly Rex with a wicked smile, using his nanites to block everyway possible for his brother to use the controls. He heard the scientist struggle in the other side of the wall, wondering why the shitty apparatus didn't work.

-I think they may be broke or out of function- Informed Cesar as a mater of fact –Try to use your nanits to open it, will you?

-Right away bro- Now that he thought of it, he was having a great time making fun of his simple-minded brother.

-They don't work Cesar- Answered after 'Trying' –I don't know what else to do.

-Maybe…

-Oh, I got it!- He interrupt the elder, cracking from the laughter down in his interior, it was so amusing –I'll look for Holyday! She will probably know how to get you out.

-Rex do…

-Don't move, I'll be right back!- "Yeah… as if he could hehe" He diapered right from where he came, and the corridor was soon all alone again, with no one to pass near it any time soon.

-Rex. don't leave me!- But as he had thought, he was now speaking with himself -Sigh- Now he had to find out how to get out all by himself. And like if it was just one of his experiments, all his mind was set on one single goal 'Open the door'

He had lost the notion of time as always, it was no surprise, but he could tell by the pain of his legs that he had been standing there a long time, disconnecting, disarming and checking the controls, trying to find another way for the thing to open. Stepping back to see the whole door (That looked just like a white and enormous wall) he contemplated and scratched all his options. Right now… it seem that he was trapped. "How did the secret passage opened all by itself?" Questioned Cesar in his mind "It may be some malfunction of this room… I'll talk to Holyday later to cheque the system…By the way… what is taking Rex so long…?"

-Give up Cesar- "That voice…" –It has no use.

-Black knight?- He asked genuinely surprised. As he turned he saw something he had definitely missed to perceive. The secret door conduct to some form of room that served as a jail for ones single person. Behind the plastic bars of a white prison was a gorgeous woman sitting on the floor, leaning her back to the wall and the bars to have some support.

-Surprised Dr. Salazar?- She asked amused at his reaction.

-Quite a lot I most say… what are you doing here?- He asked a bit naïve of the situation.

-Hmhm- Laughed the woman without malice –Isn't it obvious Salazar? This is the prison where I most stay a big deal of my like for the crimes I've committed. But I'm quite impressed that you're not in the same situation as me… why is that?- She asked curious.

-White knight decreed I'm not an official treat for Providence but it shall be kept a permanent eye on all my moves, any signal of treat will be considered as betray… something along toes lines- He said with a sigh –But right now it looks like there is no difference in whether I am or am not a guilty person because one way ore another I'm stuck here…

-Come on…- She said after some seconds of silence –Take a sit- Commanded gently, taping the floor aside her. Cesar did as told, setting himself on the other side of the bars, right where she was leaning –Tell me Salazar, what has been of the world I'm being kept from, hm?- She asked with her usual smile.

-I'm afraid I wont be able to answer that question Black knight, I… hadn't got out of my lab quite much…- He said realising the fact himself.

-I'm not surprised- Answered the woman with a small frown for not having an answer, but it had been the usual with the boy; he had an obsession he seriously had to correct.

-Hm… sorry…

-Oh, don't let that bother your sleep…- Suddenly she remembered something quite important –You have slept, haven't you?- She asked with suspicion.

-Hehe… well, that depends on your definition of sleep.

-No, Salazar. I didn't meant a two minute sleep in with you accidentally doze of for the lack of rest… I meant the one where you actually go to bed…- She glanced away casually –It's of no matter anyway, you've always been a lost cause…- The scientist gave a sad look at the woman and inertly felt kind of hurt… but no, not for the fact that she seem careless of the situation, but for the fact that he knew he had disappoint her. There where now in a soundless silence (No kidding -.-), there was no noise outside the room nor inside it. Cesar look at her, catching tiredness in her indigo-purple eyes that were tempted to close and let her fall in the arms of Morpheus.

-Don't you want to go to your bed and sleep?- He asked casually.

-No, I prefer sometimes the hard floor- Black knight turned her head to him with a little grim –Doing the same thing in the same place every day is no fun at all… so tiresome.

-Yeah, I guess so… but your back could get hurt and- There he was again, spilling scientific facts on and on to the woman that definitely didn't need to haar them.

-Cesar…- He immediately went silent at the warning –And what about you? Don't you ever feel tired with so little sleep you get?

-To be honest I can't recall I feel it until I have nothing left to think about… I actually thing my body always feels tired.

-Hm… what a strange man you are Dr. Salazar, quite strange- And with out them even noticing, they chatted all night long about the simplest of things: the weather, the persons, even some unexpected jokes. The had a wonderful conversation, just feeling good talking to each other… it was just… nice.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Okey… I think that might've been more than enough time- Said Rex, looking at the clock on the wall. Seven hours, seven long hours had Rex locked up his brother with the girl of his dreams and his worst enemy. He could remember clearly when Cesar said the name… he had warned the teen… but… as any teen he made no acknowledge of it.

_-Black Knight…_

It escaped his lips like a secret code or a forbidden word, so sweetly, so caring. The idea was still hard for Rex to swallow, but it made scene in some way; the too where scientist that had met a long time ago, he didn't knew what kind of person she was back then… in those times where his parents worked along her…, he didn't know… What was that, that his brother saw in the cruel woman? His brother had said her determination, her pride… the way he trusted him with important stuff. Maybe he had never met someone how could stand up for herself like that or someone how actually paid him a bit of attention… he really didn't knew, and he wondered if he ever would…

Rex stood up a bit tired.

-12:00 am- He said lazily, boy had he some serious desire to sleep. Walking silently on the lonely places of Providence, he saw from time to time a guard from the night shift, both bowing their heads in acknowledgment as he passed through; he heard his footsteps as he walked all alone to the secret jail that hold Black and currently… his brother.

Rex had finally arrived the right wall. Placing his hand on the wall, he let his nanites do their job to reopen the door. And what his eyes looked at was some strange scene…

Curled beside the plastic bars, slept two grown adults from each side, both leaning their backs on the walk and the plastic, their heads slightly touching the others hair.

Rex frowned a bit at the view… especially to the direction of Black Knight.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What had happened… she didn't quite remember. She woke up by the noise of the wall sliding open, it took her some moments to fully react but when she did she rubbed her eyes tiredly; her back hurt a bit for the position she was in. Oh… now she remembered… she had fallen asleep beside Cesar on the floor, how 'enchanting'. Her gaze was suddenly set on the boy who had entered two seconds ago… Rex… he was frowning at her… kind of… angry. Well she didn't blame him in the least, after what she had done to him… it was no surprise. Slowly he approached to the cellar and stopped just to glare some more at her, finishing with his staring job he kneeled beside his sleeping brother, wondering if he should wake him up after finally dosing off after so long of no sleep.

-Hey, bro- He shook the elder kindly by the shoulder –Time to wake up, you can't stay here all night…

-Hu what? No… tell White I didn't blow the lab- Rex smiled silly at the sight of his confused brother, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get him more awake than that. Helping Cesar up, he let half of his brother weight to lie over his shoulder.

-Come on, there is a warm bed waiting in you room.

-I swear it- He said mild sleep –It wasn't my fault… it just… blew up.

-I know I know, we'll tell him in the morning- Said the EVO laughing slightly, but just before exit the wall-door he turned around to look at the woman directly in the eyes.

-He really loves you, you know?- He said the most serious he had ever been in his life, more like a statement that a question. He closed the door and Black knight was soon again, all alone in her plastic cellar of white walls. Her mouth hung was open just slightly and her face was filled with surprise… she had no words left… that was not right, she always had words for everything, how could she have no words right now? But then her lips let a kind grim to set on her face.

-I know Rex… I know…

**FIN**

**Abril: Wow, that sure took me some looong time. Hi there! As you can see I'm new in Generator Rex forum and as I'm sure you can see my mother language is not English so I'm REALLY sorry for all my spelling and grammar mistakes and narration which I'm sure wasn't the best.**

**Well, just for some reference, Cesar is my favourite character of Generator; I mean he is awesome: he crazy, Mexican (As well as I am), sweet, weird, random, brotherly (Kind of…), and anyway… I don't really like paring people up but I made an exception because I couldn't get this idea out of my head. **

**You really are welcome to correct me if I have something wrong n.n I'm open to suggestions, comments and flames (Just don't be so hard on me).**

**Anyway n.n I hope you all like it and I wish you a happy weekend.**

**Translations:**

_Mijo:_

It is a combination between _mi_ and _hijo "_my son" but people don't use it just for one's own son it can be used too in a friendly way for anybody. It can also be translated as my boy. (_Mija_ is for feminine)

_Macho: _

An expression for a really manly man but it can be used in different terms that I won't explain right now…

_Hermano:_

Brother.

_The large text that Cesar shouted: _

I feel like millions of butterflies hover in my stomach and I blush a little but when she turns to leave my stomach seems to want to explode! And I've never felt in love with someone! And I admire and love how she walks so gracefully and passes through me but she's unaware I there because she is so concentrated worrying that the rest of the people respect her! And I respect her a lot, and, and, and, and, AND SOMETIMES I DESTRACT MYSELF FROM MY WORK AND THINK OF HER! THE WORST PART IS I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER REAL NAME!


End file.
